


Negotiations

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Lance, Public Sex, Sex Toys, questionable excuses for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro are on a mission to convince an alien race to join a budding alliance around Voltron. But they're stubborn, and the trip seems like a bust until the king offers them a deal.If the three paladins will embrace their culture of public marking of mates, then they will join the Voltron Alliance. No questions asked.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> another giveaway fic, this time for savethelastklance. Again, went SUPER over the word count I cited to begin with, but I guess that'll just be a thing for me. I hope y'all like really extra shklance omegaverse smut.

“I’m hitting the next guy that touches you,” Keith growls.

“Babe!” Shiro admonishes softly. He tugs Keith against his side and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You can’t do that. We have work to do,” he says. They’ve both got Lance squished between them and rough stone wall. Even under an awning, the stone is warm against his back. The air is stifling, not only from the punishing sun, but from the scent of Keith’s ire. Lance signs, sinking into the wall. Keith was a very nice smelling alpha to start with, but between the heat and the rush of protective pheromones coming off them, Lance’s head is swimming.

“You okay Lance?” Shiro asks. His arm drops from around Keith and they both turn on him. Keith gets close, looks over Lance’s neck where one of the locals had grabbed him. “He didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Lance says. He pushes off the wall and Shiro rubs the back of his shoulder. ”It’s just getting annoying at this point.” Shiro sighs and looks apologetic, but Keith is already ahead of them both and glaring down a pair of red-headed alpha Emine passing by.

“I bet,” Shiro says mildly, a contrast to the way Keith bristles at the innocent alphas. “But just hold in there, okay?” We’ve… still got awhile here.” Lance slouches tiredly, but he’s not going to complain with two alphas escorting him around. The three of them were visiting the Emine, with the dominant race of the same name. They had already been here a week trying to convince the royalty to join the budding alliance around Voltron. With any luck they would only be here a few days more, when they had a face to face with the king, Rodin.

Lance looks over towards the castle, where their lions are stored in one of Emine’s gigantic, top of the line aircraft hangars and aches to return to the relative boredom of the castleship.

The Emine were friendly enough. Humanoid, averaging slightly taller and slightly leaner than humans. The planet was warm going on hot so they dressed in plain colored, loose fitting clothes and seemed to like to keep their long hair swept up off their necks. In fact, Lance thought they tended towards fancy hairstyles more than the human norm, but if he had wild colored hair he would probably want to keep it long and show it off as well.

“The upside is that their hair gives them away,” Keith says as they make their way towards the east wing of the castle where their rooms are. Now that he sees that no one else is apparently going to bother them, he falls into line on Lance’s other side, their shoulders bumping gently. At least that was true. Lance hadn’t figured out if it were dye or some kind of hormonal reaction, but all the Emine had hair colored to match their designation. Blue for omega, green for beta and red for alpha.

The three of them had initially gotten along will with the Emine just has Allura had predicted when she handed them this mission. Compared to other alien races they had come across, there were a lot of similarities between them. The Emine even had two layers of sex like humans. So much here seemed only a few degrees off of Earth.

But one thing was very different. The Emine, especially alphas, were particularly...forward. Part of their culture was that an alpha shouldn’t hesitate to stake a claim on an unmated omega. Competition was fierce and passing one up seemed to be some kind of admission on the alpha’s part that he _couldn’t_ claim an omega, rather than really not wanting too. Courtship on Emine seemed to be remarkably short and public affairs. Lance had been wondering over it and it seemed like the more witnesses there were to a mating, the more ‘real’ the match was.

Which was all very fine for Lance. He could politely look away when something broke out and it didn’t bother him much. It was simply a different way to go about things. The problem lie when the Emine alphas tried to pull him into it. Being an omega, he’d been the target of several alphas so far, who seemed to think that just because Shiro and Keith weren’t marking him that he was free game.

It was only a little scary. Sometimes an alpha would just pen him in against a wall, growl and pinch the scent gland on his shoulder to gauge his reaction. They usually gave up pretty quickly when he showed displeasure, and he hadn’t had to pull out his bayard yet, but it was starting to wear on him that they weren’t getting the hint yet.

But it was possibly irritating Shiro and Keith even more. Both alphas had closed in on him over the past few days like a couple of hyper-vigilant guard dogs. Lance would lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He had, well, admired them since before they even left Earth. He had thought that them getting together pretty much the instant Shiro returned would be enough to kill his fantasies. Now they were taken, and since they were both alphas Lance figured their interest in an omega was pretty negligible. But well, that was okay, he thinks as they pass through heavy metal gates and into the castle’s courtyard, the two alphas chatting to either side of him. It’s worth it to see them working together. Especially for his sake.

* * *

 

“You do realize what you’re asking for?” King Rodin says. He’s a massive alpha Emine at the head of the table the meeting has centered around. Green haired betas fill the chairs down either side of the table. Lance, sitting at the other end between Keith and Shiro, sighs to himself.

If a few hours pleading on Voltron’s behalf hadn’t swayed Rodin, then of course he wasn’t going to grant them something as relatively small scale as telling bothersome alphas to leave the guests out of their mating practices. Keith growls softly but Shiro remains diplomatic, even when Lance touches his arm under the table in an effort to tell him to drop it.

“I realize it’s a part of your culture, but it goes both ways. This makes us a little uncomfortable not knowing if someone will try to mark Lance. We can’t focus properly on our business with you. I promise, we're now questioning your ways, but to us it sometimes comes across as aggressive,” Shiro says. Lance appreciates it, he really does, because Shiro can put their thoughts into words better than either Keith or himself. But if it’s not going to work , then it’s not going to work and Lance thinks he’ll just put up with it and savor their fussing over him for a few more days.

Rodin leans back in his chair once Shrio finishes. He motions to the betas, something Lance doesn’t quite understand until one of betas closest to them stands and comes over to Shiro.

“The council has something they would like to discuss in private. If you wouldn’t mind waiting outside? We will send someone for you as soon as we can,” the betas says lowly. Keith gives a tired huff, but they all stand and allow themselves to be shuffled out the door.

It’s more than an hour before they return to the meeting room. They settle back into their chairs and Lance notices something on the table in front of Rodin. It’s small, a slim blue circle with a silver clasp facing them. A collar.

“I have a deal to make with you,” Rodin hums. He motions towards the collar, same as the ones mated omegas wore. “If the three of you prove you’re fully willing to embrace our way, then we will prove to you our own willingness to embrace the Voltron alliance.” Lance eyes the collar, warmth pooling in his belly over where this deal is going.

“No alpha will bother you if you’re mated.” To Lance’s surprise, Shiro is the one to cut across him with a growl. “It’s obvious to us how much the three of you care for each other. We're having a party to celebrate the summer solstice in a few days, and,” Rodin lets the thought hang.

“So, you want us to...mate him? In public?” Keith asks, motioning to Lance. And Lance is surprised by how not...angry he is over this prospect. In fact, it sounds dangerously like some of the wet dreams he’d have when his heat was nearing. It was too good, and too weird, to be true. Wasn’t it? And Keith hadn’t just jumped out of his chair and started hissing at Rodin for even offering something like this. He was listening. Considering?

“No,” Shiro rumbles, and okay, anxiety and confusion aside, that’s a _nice_ sound. “Forget it.” Rodin looks unimpressed by Shiro’s irritation.

“If you do, we will begin talks with your princess about the terms of our alliance. No questions asked.” Lance and Keith share a look and Lance is surprised to see the same question he’s thinking in Keith’s eyes. Should they take it? “Think it over, but let us know before the celebration. I’m willing to negotiate to a point.”

Convincing Shiro takes nearly the entire two days they have to decide, and a _lot_ of confessions on Lance’s part. Keith, thankfully, seems to take Lance’s admission of his attraction towards both of them easily, and though he was hesitant to act out on it at first, he was the one to reveal that he and Shiro had been discussing bringing Lance into their relationship even before they started this mission.

Shiro’s hangup, much to Lance’s pleasure, wasn’t that it was _Lance_ he was mating, but that he didn’t like the time nor the place. And the fact that they had to do all this in public. Shiro had wanted the three of them to take their time, to be even a little more sure than they already were, make Lance feel as welcome as they could instead of a sunset show at a solstice party.

But an intergalactic treaty was on the line. The Emine offered a priceless commodity with their top quality ships and and rich resources of essential elements. They couldn’t pass this up for the sake of modesty, could they? And if they were planning on it anyways…

* * *

 

Turns out, Rodin was telling the truth when he said he would compromise on it. Instead of being front and center, they had a nice little space set aside for themselves in one of the larger halls, not in the center, but at one end. What they had set up for them was like a large, thin mattress, piled with a few blankets and pillows. It would make a very nice nest if it weren’t in the middle of a crowd. At least they were willing to go far enough to hang a huge, draping curtain over the bed. It was paper thin, and it didn’t so much conceal them as put a gauzy filter over everything, but at least it was enough of something to make Lance, at least, feel like they had some kind of space to himself and focus on the task at hand.

Keith had come out first to look around and Lance figures he must be somewhat comfortable because by the time Shiro is pulling back the flimsy curtain and leading Lance in he’s already lost his shirt and pushing some blankets out of the way to make space for them. They had come in plain clothes because that, Lance insisted, was one thing he wasn’t going to do, have himself mated in his paladin armor.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Shiro asks. He tucks the curtain snug at the corner of the mattress. Looks out over the moderate crowd. A few are interested, but it’s not like they have a dedicated crowd yet. Even so, Lance tries to swallow down his nerves.

“I’m fine,” Lance huffs. Best not to think about it too hard and get himself wound up enough to back out now. “I’m just gonna ignore them as much as I can. Let’s get this over with so we can get this treaty done and go home to the castle.” Shiro’s expression softens as he reaches out and cups Lance’s cheek in his palm.

“We’ll make it up to you later,” Shiro purrs. He leans in and Lance’s heart skips wildly when their lips meet. He tastes minty, smells of clean air and interested alpha. Lance breathes it in deep, but hitches when smaller, warmer hands, shove up under his shirt as Keith presses himself to his back.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “I think this is enough distraction for the time being though.”  His breath brushes across Lance’s shoulder and the omega groans softly as calloused fingers push up his shirt to the chest and circle sensitive nipples. Keith plucks them both into aching peaks as Lance parts his lips and Shiro meshes tongues with them. The bigger alpha drops his hands to Lance’s hips, slides them back and oh, he can grip Lance’s ass in his hands like it’s nothing.

Both of them pull back only long enough to shove Lance’s shirt off over his head and his pants down to his knees. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and pulls him back so he winds up in Keith’s lap. He’s hard, the swell of his cock straining against Lance’s ass. Lance tempts him while Shiro goes about stripping Lance completely, rolling his hips back and grinding on Keith’s cock until the smaller alpha moans and nips his shoulder.

“Wow…” Shiro breathes, when Lance is bare and Shiro grips him behind the knees and spreads him open. He’s been slick since they had started negotiating this whole show the night before but he hadn’t really considered how it would effect the two alphas. Shiro’s eyes go dark, and Keith nips his shoulder again, his hands tucking between them to open his own pants and pull his cock free. Lance’s head swims. He can’t decide if he wants to focus more on the way Shiro stares him down, his fingers tracking up his inner thighs towards his slick hole, or how he can feel Keith leaking precome at the small of his back, the beginnings of a knot making itself known against his skin.

“N-Nice?” Lance asks. He curses the nervous squeak in his voice, but Shiro only gives him this soft smile and nods. He leans in, kisses Lance again, and when Keith makes an impatient sound he kisses Keith over Lance’s shoulder as well.

“They left us lube,” Keith pants to Shiro, though Lance feels his breath over the shell of his ear and shivers. Shiro growls as he starts to paw through the sheets for it and Lance is starting to realize just how each of them works. He can tell through the dizzying intensity of their scents that they’re both well beyond interested, but Keith seems to be the one more eager to act on it. Keith is the first to lay warning marks on his shoulder, paw at his thighs while Shiro is still focused enough to find the lube, and the blue collar Rodin showed them a few days ago, as well as…

“Do you think we have to use the plug?” Shiro asks, drizzling lube first over his fingers then, after a moment’s thought, some over Lance’s belly, where Keith quickly tracks a hand through it.

“What?” Lance asks. Someone in the hall shouts something in an alien language and Lance’s mind is distracted until Keith circles his fingers around his cock and his eyes roll at just how good it feels to have slick fingers trail up his length.

“We’ll figure it out later,” Keith growls. His free hand tugs Lance’s thigh further up, giving Shiro space to kneel between them and rub his fingers near Lance’s hole. Both Lance and Keith pant. “Just, please, I don’t want to get distracted.”

“Alright,” Shiro says. He teases a little more, then slips one finger in, slow and taking his time like Lance has never done this to himself and like he wasn’t slick to begin with. Shiro takes a deep breath and the only thing keeping Lance from squirming more than he is is Keith’s death grip on his thigh. His own fingers are different than Shiro’s longer, thicker ones, and he really feels it when Shiro adds a second and gently starts working him open. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Shiro pants between peppering kisses over Lance’s cheek and jaw. He doesn’t know if he asks for another when Shiro starts mouthing over his neck as well, on the left side, while Keith has been favoring the right, but Shiro sinks in a third and Lance moans loudly.

Someone catcalls from the crowd but Keith distracts Lance from looking by squeezing his cock firmly, slicking the ball of his thumb over the head at the same time Shiro pushes his fingers in to the knuckle and makes Lance’s head swim. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro pants in his ear. Keith makes some kind of sound between impatience and agreement. His hips are working hard against Lance’s back. “I don’t think Keith can wait much longer, do you mind if he goes first?” Shiro asks. Lance shakes his head. He doesn’t care who goes where in what order. He just likes being between them. Shiro leans over Lance, mutters something so low Lance can’t even pick it up where he’s squished between them and Keith _rumbles,_ a deep, hungry sound.

Shiro slips his fingers out then, all at once and Lance snaps his knees against the bigger alpha’s sides as if that’s going to make the feeling of emptiness in his belly go away any. Shiro chuckles, pulls away and moves off to the side. Lance wonders why for all of half a second before Keith shoves him onto his front and he gets a face full of clean smelling sheets.

“You don’t think this is rude at al-! Keith!” Lance cuts himself off with a thick whine as Keith kneels behind him, teases with the head of his cock, and pushes in slowly. That’s a _lot_ more than Shiro’s fingers and he grips the sheets tight as Keith eases in the last of it, until the half-formed swell of his knot nudges against him.

“Sorry-” Keith groans. Lance can only pant. It doesn’t _hurt,_ much the opposite, but his head is fuzzy and heat winds tight in his belly around the girth of Keith’s cock. He feels the smaller alpha twitch inside him, his nails biting into the soft skin at his hips as he shivers. Lance looks over his shoulder and sees that Shiro’s there beside Keith, kissing the shell of his ear and purring something to him while Keith pants through his teeth, his back taut and stiff. He’s trying to hold himself back and that thought sends need rushing through Lance.

Well, the longer Keith fights his own instincts, the longer they’re here in the open and the longer Lance has to wait to get real marks on the tingling spots on either side of his neck where the alphas have been mouthing at them for the past… who knew how long. Lance didn’t care. Keith was a pleasant weight in his belly and he wanted more. He pushes back, whines softly and rocks his hips slowly from side to side. Keith twitches against, _growls_ , and Shiro spreads his hand just above Lance’s ass.

“Easy, hon,” Shiro warns. Lance ignores him completely and just starts to move himself, rocking forward in back in little shallow motions until Keith’s patience snaps completely and he tugs Lance firm against him and sets his own pace, quick and deep. Lance moans at the friction, the sound of their skin meeting, the feeling of a dozen pairs of eyes on them just beyond the gauzy curtain.

“You don’t listen very well, do you,” Shiro sighs. He slides his hand up Lance’s back to grip the back of his neck, holding his head down while Keith pulls his hips up higher and starts to slow, taking more time to try and slip his knot in. Lance pants hard feeling that, watching as Shiro opens his own pants with his free hand and pulls his own cock free. He’s even bigger than Keith and Lance huffs, wishing he could get his mouth on it. Shiro seems to notice and chuckles. “Not right now. Later on, I think we’ll let you make up for trying to be a tease in front of all these people.”

Then Keith groans behind him and Lance gasps when his knot slips in all at once. Keith goes still, shivering through his high. He leans over Lance and Shiro moves out of the way while Keith nuzzles into the joint of Lance’s shoulder and neck, nips once, then sinks his teeth in hard. He breaks the skin and pain and pleasure mix through Lance so thoroughly he can’t tell which is which. All he knows is that he aches around Keith when his own climax washes over him and distantly, there’s the sound of clapping.

“Keith left a really nice one on you,” Shiro purrs. Keith is sitting off to the side of them, panting, his cock still slick and half hard having just pulled out of Lance. Shiro’s rolled Lance onto his side, facing the crowd, cuddled up against his back and once again fit a couple fingers into him. After Keith’s knot, it’s easier, slicker and even though he can feel he’s a dripping mess he isn’t going to look just yet.

“You can’t even see it right now,” Lance gasps. Keith’s bonding mark is aching where it’s pressed to the sheets, and Shiro answers just by pressing his nose to the still unmarked side of Lance’s neck.

“I know he leaves good marks though,” Shiro says. He pulls his fingers out, nudges Lance to lift his thigh so he can line himself up. “It makes me feel a little competitive,” he warns. He presses in, slower than Keith had but still, he’s thicker, longer and Lance groans as he fills him up. Once he’s settled, Shiro grabs Lance’s thigh, pulling it up high as he starts to move. Where Keith was fast and rough, Shiro is steadier. Not really like he takes his time, but slow enough like he’s savoring it and Lance can really feel how deep he reaches with every thrust.

Lance moans, tries to hide his face in the sheets again, but he feels the mattress shift as Keith makes his way over. Something small bounces on the bed and when Lance looks he sees it’s the collar and the plug from earlier, now slick since Keith apparently spread lube over it. Keith digs his fingers in Lance’s hair, turns his head and kisses him hard.

“Feels good right?” Keith purrs. Shiro hikes Lance’s thigh up a bit higher, grinds in hard and lets the omega feel the thick swell of his knot. “I can’t ever convince him to go rough, but maybe you might later on since you smell so good,” Keith muses. He reaches down, brushes his fingers through the slick mess on Lance’s belly before he grips his sensitive cock and tugs him in time with Shiro’s thrusts. Then Keith turns to Shiro.

“I’m gonna put that plug in him when you’re finished. I think they want that,” Keith says. Shiro groans, snaps once hard enough to bounce Lance against him and make the omega mewl feeling his knot throb threateningly. Shiro slides his hand up Lance’s thigh, presses on his belly and holds him tight to himself as he starts grinding more than than thrusting. Lance hitches realizing he’s trying to fit the knot in.

“You’re both gonna be the death of me,” Shiro pants. He grinds harder, Keith laughs and gently teases the head of Lance’s cock when Shiro’s knot finally pops in and Lance whines as another orgasm washes over him and Shiro bites his own mark into his flesh and fills him up.

* * *

 

Lance is out the minute they make it back to the Shiro and Keith’s room and climbs into bed. Even though his ass aches and the plug is somewhat more intrusive than he would like and his collar is a little snug to keep it from rubbing his fresh marks, sharing a bed with two warm, well worn alphas puts him out like a light.

He wakes up a couple hours later once the sun has fully set and the room has cooled considerably to Shiro pressing his face in against his shoulder, gently lapping at Keith’s mark on his shoulder. It’s sore, but Lance can't’ complain about the careful way Shiro cleans the little wound and the happy scent he’s giving off. Keith presses to his chest, laying open mouthed kisses to his collar and every once in awhile letting the omega feel his canines.

“You should probably take this out,” Keith hums against Lance’s ear. Lance shivers when Keith tucks his fingers between his thighs and brushes the plug still firmly set in him. Lance whines softly when Keith curls his fingers around edge and gently tugs, just too little to remove it, but enough that it shifts and reminds Lance just how full he still is. Shiro’s contented scent quickly spikes with arousal.

“Not quite yet Keith,” Shiro purrs, kissing the back of Lance’s neck and fitting his hand between Lance and Keith, over the omega’s belly. “I like him full like this too much.” Lance gulps. This is a new side to them and it sounded like he would be getting more of a work out from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me @quiddid on tumblr.


End file.
